Unfair
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Life is unfair, but that doesn't mean that you can't complain anyway.


A/N: Welcome to the story. This has been changed and modified- mostly at work- from my original half-cocked idea (Teehee, cock) to this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I would tap Chekov's jailbait ass in a heartbeat, have quibbled with my friend over ownership of Kirk, let her have Spock and Bones, and kind of like Nero in my own way. We agreed that Uhura and Gaila are not for us. All I own is this concept, refined mostly at work.

NeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNeroNero

Nero clenched his teeth and drummed his fingers on his armrest. It wasn't fair. Why should that young upstart Kirk be the captain of a grand vessel like the Enterprise and have his life handed to him on a silver platter while he was only captain of a mining ship from a dead planet. So what is he had killed Kirk's father- the Federation's inaction had killed his wife, his unborn child, his entire planet. And yet, this Kirk, this _no one_ was commanding a magnificent ship and Nero was commanding nothing. Well, soon enough Kirk would come to him and then they'd see who the one worthy to keep living was. Nero bared his teeth in what passed for his smile lately and barked some orders. Kirk would be here soon enough, and then they'd see.

KirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirkKirk

Kirk sighed. He should be happy. He was the youngest captain ever. He practically _owned _the prettiest new ship in the Federation. And yet, no one could stop comparing him to his father. How George saved so many lives without a thought. How Kirk had done pretty good for himself too, saving Earth and the Enterprise from Nero. That was why they'd made him a captain. Because he's a goddamn hero. Kirk punched his pillow in his shiney new captain's quarters. He should be elated- this was it. This was what he'd dreamed of. But Kirk knew that he'd always be compared to his dead, tragic, fucking heroic and self-sacrificing father. It isn't fair.

SpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpockSpock

Whenever Spock closes his eyes, he still sees her. He sees her falling and falling and dying and there's nothing he can do about it. He wants to die in her place. Never mind she would have died eventually- better old age claim her than this. He could haveprevented it so easily. If only he'd been faster, realized what was happening sooner, if Chekov had been able to beam her up. 'He beamed up Kirk and Sulu when they were falling, why couldn't he get Mother?' Spock wants to scream and rant and blame Chekov, but he knows that's not fair. The boy did his best and looked heartbroken when it wasn't enough. So Spock blamed himself for her death and continued to see her face behind his eyes.

UhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhuraUhura

Uhura sighed and looked at her roommate, Gaila. "You know something?" she queried.  
Gaila looked over at Uhura from her desk, where in a rare moment of not seducing some hapless male, she was working on homework. "What?" she answered.  
"You are really not fair. You're gorgeous, intelligent, you're making history by being the first Orion ever to join Starfleet, and more importantly, you can get any man you want. Whereas I'm just as smart, pretty, and everything else desirable and the one man I want to look at me in _that _way won't."  
Gaila grinned at Uhura. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you life wasn't fair when you were growing up? As for Spock…He'll come around. They're always scared when a strong female comes onto them, instead of the other way around." Gaila paused for a moment before adding, "Trust me. I would know."  
Uhura got up from her bed where she'd been previously reading and grumbling to herself about stupid Vulcan instructors and gave Gaila a hug from behind. "Thanks sweetie. I've got to go ask Professor Spock a few…questions…about his last lecture. You be a good girl and keep working on your homework. Try not to bring home another guy while I'm gone, please? Don't rub it in that one of us is getting laid." Uhura practically floated out the door while Gaila grabbed her communication device to inform Mick that they'd have to be quick.

BonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBonesBones

He didn't mean to stare. But Kirk and his conquest of the night weren't exactly being private. Lenard McCoy glowered and ordered another drink brusquely. As he tossed back the shot, he contemplated Kirk's extraordinary skills. For every girl that turned him down, he found another three willing to jump into bed with him. And Kirk never got attached. 'How does he do it?' Grudgingly, McCoy found himself admiring Kirk. After all, he and his ex-wife met the almost the same way. He picked her up in a sleazy bar, fell in love harder than he ever had before or since, and assumed she'd felt the same way. It wasn't until he caught her in bed with a younger, much more handsome man that he learned the truth. She didn't really love him. Soon after that she filed for divorce and he numbly agreed. He left the planet, joined the Federation, and here he was today- staring at the man who was his captain and his best friend in a bar on another planet. He wished he had Kirk's confidence and charm. 'It isn't fair.' He groused mentally before halfheartedly ordering another drink.

ChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekovChekov

As he sat at his station abord the U.S.S. Enterprise, Chekov never felt more alone. Sure, he had made friends on the ship, had found a new best friend in Hikaru Sulu, and had dozens of female admirers due to his "precociousness and utter adorableness", but Chekov was distinctly unhappy. He was the youngest officer on the ship, and that was including the fact that the ship was still pretty much staffed by the same crew of cadets that had been rushed abord ship during the crisis. Even growing up in Russia, Chekov had never found his intelligence to be such a burden. Joining the Acadamy at 15, graduating in two years- it all was an amazing feat and he heard no end of praise about it, especially from his proud family. 'It's not fair. All I want is to be like any normal boy my age. This intelligence, it does nothing for me aside from assure me a job in Starfleet. I hate it, and it's a curse.' Muttering a quick excuse to the captain, Chekov strode off the bridge. He needed to be alone for a moment or two.

SuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSuluSulu

Sulu was well aware of the stereotypes surrounding Asians- most notably their driving. According to ancient sterotypes, women and Asians were terrible drivers. Isn't that why he'd become a pilot? To prove them all wrong, to break that stereotype? And when his captain, the great captain Pike, asked him if he'd done something as stupid as leave the parking break on, Sulu nearly snapped. He quietly responded with something inane instead of what he really wanted to say and was equally annoyed and grateful that Spock solved his problem. 'I didn't need his help. It's not fair, the way he just jumped in like that.' Sulu swallowed his angry thoughts though, and instead turned to a more pleasant thought, 'At least being assigned to the Enterprise means I've gained some sort of notoriety as a pilot. Otherwise they'd put another pilot here.' And then they were in Hell and he had no more time to think of anything other than how to save the ship and her crew.

Later, he bragged to his new friend, that "He'd be the best damn pilot they'd ever seen or would see." His friend nodded before declaring, that he would be the best navigator, to match his piloting skills.

ScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScottyScotty

'It's so fucking unfair. Make one little mistake, come up with a radical new idea, and soon, you're exiled to a nowhere planet to freeze your ass off.' Scotty fumed, not for the first time. "Have I ever mentioned I hate Delta Vega?" He asked his equipment. "No sandwiches, no proper tea or coffee, no proper company, and nowhere to test my calculations on more disposable things. I know I'm onto something here," he continued, ranting to the cold air, "and I've been left here because the chain of command is afraid of a few new ideas! I could revelutionize StarFleet, if I wasn't stuck in this Godforsaken dump!" Sometime during his familiar rant, Scotty had stood up and moodily threw himself back in his chair. "It's not fair." He muttered once more.

A/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA/NA

Many thanks to CrypticButterfly for the beta. I'm sorry the document wouldn't come through.

If you would like to make a poor writer happy, please leave a review. Flames will be used to set my new roommate's hair on fire for amusement.


End file.
